Eggy
__TOC__ Biography Early life It is unknown what are the exact origins of Eggy. At some point there was a nine tailed fox plushie, one of many created by Raziel-chan, that dressed as an egg to stay in the nest of a demon duck and her brood. Later it apparently was unable to remove the costume, but it is uncertain if this was the same Eggy as this one. Later, they was the splitting Eggy that split into tiny Eggies that then split into fox plushies. Again, it is uncertain if this was the same Eggy or not. The first certain appearance of this Eggy was in the background, dressed as Freddy Krueger, ominously swaying left and right, like a metronome. He appeared in various situations, often changing the costume. One notable appearance was when he travelled with Andre to another dimension, where they were confronted with a reactor going critical. While Andre tried futilely to evacuate, Eggy stayed behind and swallowed the reactor. The explosion caused him to fill the whole room, but he shrunk back soon after, only smoking a bit and dizzy. Meeting Syriana One day Eggy was trying to interact with Elixer, a young and quite emo necromancer, in the kitchen of the inn Eggy hung about. Alas, Elixer wasn't keen to these attempts, which made the egg sad. Syriana saw that and commented on that, finding it mean. A moment later Eggy reappeared and interacted with Syriana. Needless to say, they become best friends really fast and the egg bonded with the girl, apparently deciding to stay with her. Part of the Family As Syriana's family grew, Eggy bonded with each and every of its members, like Aristaqis, Razzy, Salieri and Montana. He obviously cares deeply for his family and is always trying to help them. Eggsplorer Eggy spends a lot of time exploring the inn, clearing and the forest around it. This has led to several interesting discoveries, like a robot buried under the ground, a cave filled with growing mushrooms reacting to sound, e.t.c. Devilled Egg Either due to the general large presence of demons in the inn and around it, or the fact that Horseman started dating Syriana, Eggy seems to have developed demonic wings that he can summon or unsummon at will lately. Other Egg Eggy often interacts with Darthgy, another Eggy from the alternate forest. Abilities Eggy appears to have multitude of more or less roughly defined abilities. *Eggy's apparent structure is that of a plushie. resulting in significant softness and cuddliness, as well as a lack of bones or anything that can be broken. *He can change his size, both to a larger and smaller one. The current minimal used size is that of a quail egg, while the maximum used size is around two meters in height. *He can swallow pretty much anything, regardless of its nature. Nobody is sure where it all goes, but there is some speculation that inside him is a black hole, or a pocket dimension. If the swallowed matter is meant to be food, it doesn't return. Other types of matter he can safely store and cough back up. *Related to the previous ability is his seemingly limitless supply of various items he can cough up, usually to help or cheer up others. They can be pretty much anything, although so far he has yet to ever cough up a harmful item or a deadly weapon. *Eggy has a multitude of thin tongues that move like tentacles and can merge together and split apart. They have sharp tips. There are known cases when he used them to hunt down and eat an animal. *Eggy has exceptional hearing, sight and smell. *He has the ability to teleport, dimension-hop and generally appear in various places when summoned. This is affected by the state of the inter-dimensional void, which can warp the paths he uses to move between places and worlds. *Eggy is a supreme tracker. *He appears to be able to wear any kind of a functional costume, which can look weird of crappy, but usually work very well. However, this ability seems to not apply to harmful and deadly elements. He does not use these. Even if the costume has a gun or a cannon, they fire soft caps tied to the barrel or nerf. *Eggy can work as an extremely comfortable pillow. *He is capable of flight using his nine fox tails. Gallery EggySlinger002.png|Eggy "Fast Tail" Eggerton SirEggy001.png|Sir Eggy BigEggy001.png|Big Eggy ArisSyriEggyRazzy001ToneCurve.png|Eggy and his family strangely_eggylicious_pumpkin_by_raziel_chan-d4em148.jpg|Eggy sighting on a pumpkin EggyFamily001.png|Eggy's Family? (source unknown) Category:Characters E